A device for wireless communication with a field device is known from DE 10 2006 009 979 A1. In the field of industrial automation, a trend exists involving the increasing use of wireless communication in automation networks. The omission of the wiring in process-oriented automation components namely results in a considerable cost saving when setting up a process-related installation. One central problem with the wireless connection of sensors and data modules consists however in the provision of an autonomous power supply, since a cabling for the power supply would considerably reduce the advantage from the omission of the data lines. DE 10 2006 009 979 A1 proposes using a radio module, with which a battery storage is operated by an energy management unit in a fashion such that the service life is extended.
DE 10 2006 030 834 A1 discloses a sensor system for monitoring processing steps in the case of machine tools. It is important for such sensor systems that their measuring devices are assembled in the vicinity of the machining tool in order to be able to register relevant measured quantities of the processing step. One problem here represents the power supply. A power supply by way of cables is unfavorable if the measuring device is mounted on a rapidly moving part of the machine tool, like a tool spindle. To solve this problem, DE 101 63 734 A1 proposes for instance using a wireless power supply according to the principle of a transformer, with energy being wirelessly transmitted from a primary coil to a secondary coil. DE 10 2006 030 834 A1 accordingly proposes using two power supply systems, with the one receiving wireless energy from a surrounding electromagnetic field, and the other being operated using a battery.
In the dissertation “Energiewandlersysteme für den Betrieb von autarken Sensoren in Fahrzeugen”, [Energy conversion systems for operating self-sufficient sensors in motor vehicles] Gunther Naumann, Technische Universität Dresden, 04.07.2003, solutions are examined for a self-sufficient power supply by means of mechanical-electrical converters in motor vehicles. The significant increase in electronic systems in motor vehicles and thus in sensors results in the need to save on cables in order to reduce weight and costs and increase the reliability. The movement of motor vehicles can be used for a self-sufficient power supply of these sensors. Rotationally and translationally operating converters are examined.